Jusqu'à mon dernier soupir
by Nekote02
Summary: "Ven... Je promet de me battre jusqu'à mon dernier soupir..."


**Titre : **Jusqu'à mon dernier soupir

**Auteur :** Nekote

**Rating :** K+ peut-être ?

**Genre :** Shonen-Ai

**Taux de spoil: **Nope !

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages présents proviennent de la série Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix/Disney)

Re bonjour ! (ou peut-être est-ce bonsoir ?) J'ai beaucoup de retard à rattraper niveau postage de fanfictions ! Désolé de vous spam ! xD

Bonne lecture pour cette fanction très sérieuse... Ou peut-être pas !

* * *

><p>S'il y a bien quelqu'un que j'aime plus que mes jus de raisins dans cette ville, ce pays, cette foutue planète, ce n'est personne d'autre que Ventus. Jeune lycéen à la fleure de l'âge, crinière blonde et billes bleues, on se connait depuis à peu près un an.<p>

Il n'a jamais été vraiment grand d'après ses parents, et il a toujours eut un caractère timide et innocent qui a su faire craquer le cœur du gros dur que je suis.

J'aime vraiment tout chez lui : sa bouille toute mignonne quand il me regarde, son côté sérieux qui le fait venir chaque matin me lever tôt pour que je ne sois pas en retard en cours… Tout.

« Bonjour Vaninou ! »

Je me retournais et aperçu ma petite tête blonde préférée.

Oui je sais, le surnom n'est pas fameux, mais que voulez-vous ? J'ai fini par abandonner cette bataille car on ne dirait pas comme ça mais mon nounours peut être vraiment têtu.

Quoi ? Comment ça « Qui est ton nounours ? » ? De qui je parle depuis le début, hmmm ? … Bref, si quelqu'un de votre entourage a ce surnom ou l'utilise, dites lui de le changer immédiatement !

« 'lut », dis-je sans aucune motivation.

« J'ai reçu ton message ce matin, tu t'es levé tôt aujourd'hui ! »

Ah ! Qu'il est mignon ce petit pour me rappeler cet horrible épisode de ma vie.

Monsieur à la bouille angélique avait gentiment mit à sonner toutes les horloges et réveils de la maison, créant ainsi un horrible brouhaha à six heures trente du matin.

De quoi vous mettre de mauvais poil pour toute la fin de l'année.

« La faute à qui ? »l'interrogeais-je sur un ton légèrement sec et ironique.

Voilà qu'il cacha son adorable visage derrière ma pire ennemie qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans mon champ de vision. Tête ronde, grand yeux fins et teint rosé l'affreuse venait de faire son « come-back. »

Je la regardais, lui lançant éclairs et malédictions. « Elle avait pas été bouffé par le caniche enragé du vieux ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai pu la réparer. » dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Je soupirais.

Encore un plan qui venait de tomber à l'eau.

« Maudite peluche… » grommelais-je.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Je regardais les grands yeux bleus de Ven ; comment aurais-je pu insulter sa meilleure amie qui, sans doute l'accompagne depuis son premier souffle, ses premiers pas, et courir ainsi le risque de le faire pleurer.

« Rien. »

Nous nous regardâmes un instant sans rien dire. Certes nous nous aimions, mais contrairement aux autres couples, nous ne pouvions pas réellement l'exprimer en plein public.

C'était dur parfois, mais cela nous a permit d'avoir un langage rien qu'à nous.

« On y va ? »

Il hocha la tête et nous nous mîmes à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre pour nous retrouver à l'extérieur du lycée.

Puis, je ne sais trop comment, je suis tombé dans le nid de mes ennemis. « Ven, tu trouves pas qu'il y en a un peu beaucoup trop là ? »

Il tillât la tête et examina tout ces monstres à bouilles trompeuses et qui avaient envahit sa chambre. « Tu trouves ? »

J'haussais les épaules. On à tous une petite collection personnelle dirons-nous.

Le téléphone sonna et mon ami dû s'absenter, m'abandonnant dans cette mine à peluche.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir. »

Vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire mais… La vérité est que ces boules de tissus ne sont pas normales.

Je souris. « Tu t'en es sorti la dernière fois, mais aujourd'hui tu vas cracher ta dernière bouloche de coton ! »

Ces peluches sont vivantes et il me faut leur faire face si je veux garder Ventus pour moi.

… Bon. J'admets que dit comme ça je passe pour un fou, mais restez encore un peu et vous allez voir !

Au sol, j'aperçu mes ennemies conduisant de petites voitures, certaines munies de crayons de couleurs à la pointe aiguisée ainsi que des boites de jeux vidéos en guise de bouclier. Venant du plafond, l'armée qu'il me fallait combattre se jetait des étagères en parachutes improvisés ou sur le dos de licornes ailées.

Je regardais le chef de cette troupe, le tissu au niveau de sa bouche se déformant pour former un sourire cruel.

« J'ai toujours su que c'était toi qui me mordait. »

Il me fallait réfléchir à un plan et vite. Parler n'allait pas distraire ces folles bien longtemps.

Je plongeais ma main dans mon sac, cherchant désespérément quelque chose qui aurait pu me sauver de cette situation coquasse.

C'est alors que mes doigts se refermèrent sur un de mes précieux jus de raisin. Chose qui fit germer une idée dans mon esprit.

J'ai vidé à longues rasades plusieurs briquettes, conservant leurs pailles dans une main, et me protégeant des assauts ennemis.

« Abandonne Vanitruc ! Ventus est à nous ! » s'exclama fièrement ma pire ennemie qui donnait les directives à ses sous-fifres.

« Tu peux toujours rêver. Et mon nom est Vanitas ! »

Je brandis mon arme qui ressemblait vaguement à une lance faites avec des pailles jointes entres elles ; pour ensuite me lancer dans la bataille.

Si vous voulez tout savoir, elle ne fut pas très longue ; beaucoup de peluches tombèrent en ce jour funeste

Il ne restait plus qu'elle.

« Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Je vengerais mes compagnons ! » cria-t-elle en se jetant sur moi.

« C'est ça ! Vient prendre la raclée de ta vie ! »

Or mon arme génialissime avait cédé dans l'attaque précédente.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire autant de home-run tout à l'heure.

« Meurt ! »

La peluche sauta du lit, bouche grande ouverte et prête à laisse l'empreinte de ses dents sur ma peau pour la millième fois.

Bien sûr, je n'allais pas me laisser faire ; serrant le poing je préparais mon attaque finale avant de la lancer contre elle.

Et puis, tout devint blanc.

Avais-je perdu ? Tué par les dents empoisonnées d'un stupide doudou rond ?

Très franchement, ça aurait été une fin stupide.

Quelques heures plus tard, je découvris Ventus penché sur moi. Il m'annonça que lorsqu'il était revenu de son coup de fil, il m'avait trouvé endormi, serrant contre moi ce qui, pour moi , était ma pire ennemi et pour lui sa tendre amie.

Un jour peut-être faudra-t-il que je lui raconte toute la vérité sur cette affaire.


End file.
